


Tale As Old As Time

by n0nbinney



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Canon Non-Binary Character, Other, References to Norse Religion & Lore, how has no one done this before tbh, just minus the stockholm syndrome, technically kidnapping just minus the violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0nbinney/pseuds/n0nbinney
Summary: Bloodhound was taught from a young age that fate is permanent. Something that no one could change no matter how badly they wished for something different.Yet, as they stared up at the beast, sharpened canines baring in a giddy, excited grin, they realized that they desperately wanted to try.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i- i didn't expect to be the first one to try this AU ngl to you  
> i'm a massive disney princess lover, and this was one of my favorite movies to watch as a kid- so I thought 'why not try it with the beauty and the beast of the apex universe'?  
> just, yknow- switch em.  
> as always, please give me your feedback, I love hearing it!!  
> thank you for reading!  
> so, this is a small edit because ao3 fucked me and for some reason wouldn't let my fic show up in the tags. this is an attempt to get it there. thank you for your attention on the last fic, however! it makes my day, as always <3  
> please comment and tell me if you can see it in the miragehound tag!! thank you!!  
> ~  
> ~  
> ~  
> translations in the order they appear:  
> Spá-kona - a female norse fortune teller  
> slatra - slay/kill  
> bête - silly  
> Je suis vraiment désolé - I am so sorry  
> mammi - mother  
> Barnið mitt - my child  
> elskan - darling/sweetheart  
> (let me know if i missed anything!)

Bloodhound was a firm believer in fate. They knew that everything happened for a reason, predestined by the gods long before they were born. Foretold by ancestors long ago, carried through time by word of mouth. Changing one’s fate was impossible, no matter what you tried, it was simply… well, fated to happen, for lack of a better phrase. It was reassuring for them to know that no matter what they did, destiny stood, unchangeable. It was stabilizing. The gods would not allow them to fall before their destiny was fulfilled, no matter what challenges they were to face. Their fate was something particularly interesting, however. A prophecy told by one of their greatest  _ Spá-kona  _ in a time long before their birth. She foretold that a noble born on the winter solstice during a fierce blizzard would go on and defeat a powerful, vain beast on the eve of their 21st birthday.

Ever since they were born, their destiny was recited to them day and night, its importance stressed each and every time to the point of almost breaking. They were prepared for it intensely. From a young age, they were taught how to use a blade and a bow with skill rivalling one of their most powerful knights. Their reflexes and instincts were honed to a fine point. They were made to study battle strategy. Hell, on their 10th birthday, their father left them in the woods and told them only to return when they managed to hunt and kill a prowler that had been terrorizing the locals and eating livestock.

They succeeded, obviously.

Regardless, their childhood was not  _ always  _ something out of a horror novel, however unusual it might’ve seemed. While their father ruthlessly trained them to become one of the finest warriors their country had ever seen, barely paying mind to them otherwise, their mother took the time to introduce them to one of the finest pastimes mankind ever invented.

Reading.

Their first love, truly. They loved to read, ever since they were young. Their mother indulged them in it eagerly, teaching them how to read as soon as they were able to talk. The castle they lived in had a large, beautiful library, with books from all over the lands their people had explored and conquered. Whenever they had even just a few minutes of free time, they were found in the library, their nose in a book, drinking in the stories crafted by some of the finest novelists of their time. It was amazing, the pictures they could create with words on a page. Whether it was a beautiful, wondrous landscape, or a bloody, gore-filled battlefield, with only a few words on a piece of paper, they could see every image clearly. Bloodhound envied their skill, and wished that their future was something more distinguished. Not that there was anything _wrong_ with their fate, no doubt was it important. Yet, even through all of the preaching about how vital it was, how they were going to be some type of savior, they couldn’t help but want something more. Or less, really. They wished they could pursue some type of literary field. Spend their time creating a world for people to enjoy, spreading their words to people with the same passion as them. It was only a daydream, something they could never truly pursue. And they were fine with that. At least they had their books to get lost in, and their mother to confide in.

However grateful they were for her, they couldn’t deny that sometimes, she did things that weren’t necessarily becoming of a queen. She often ventured outside the safety of the palace walls, exploring the surrounding forest in search of new plant or animal species that she could document and draw in a journal she owned. It was a hobby that was dangerous, and she knew that, they were sure. But she continued regardless. Sometimes, she even brought them along, teaching him about how intricately crafted the ecosystem of the forest was. Their father largely disagreed with it, and he tried to discourage her from going on those trips whenever possible. She still went. They didn’t see a problem with it, really. It was important work, and there was no doubt she could handle herself. With her knowledge, if she ever got lost, she could survive for weeks, possibly  _ months  _ by herself. Everyone knew that.

Until she went missing.

She had planned to travel a bit deeper into the forest than she’d ever been before, to track down a gorgeous white wolf she’d seen only once, yet became enraptured with. Their father made her promise to return after one week so she wouldn’t get carried away, as she often did when it came to things like this. A day after the agreed return date, they were called into the throne room. They knelt in front of their father’s throne, lowering their head, eyes closed. They heard him order the guards to leave the room, so only he and they were left. They were allowed to rise, and looked their father in the eyes.

“Is this about mother?” they asked softly, the worry in their tone evident. Their father nodded slowly, yet didn’t seem to show any emotion. That was one thing that defined their father. He never wavered, never showed any form of feeling. They weren’t quite sure they’d ever seen him cry, or even laugh. But they assumed that that was the life of a king. They didn’t ponder it often.

“I want you to go and find her. I’m worried for her wellbeing, and while I know she will be alright on her own, I don’t want the townspeople worrying. Go, get your things. You will leave tomorrow.” he explained, lighty shaking his head and glancing out one of the stained glass windows. It made sense. Their mother was a large presence among the townsfolk. She was often seen in the town square, buying goods and chatting with the people. She was kind, and known for her generosity. Surely, panic and worry would arise if she was missing for too long.

“Of course.” Bloodhound answered, folding their hands in front of them. They were dismissed with no further words, and left quickly so they could gather their things and prepare.

As dawn broke, they rose, packing their bag and putting on their hunting gear. They left soon afterwards. They knew that they could find her, and they knew they  _ would _ . It was just starting which felt impossible. Finding her trail and following it to where she was. They wouldn’t know if she was in any danger, if she was sick or something along those lines. All they could do at this point was pray to the gods and track her down as quickly as possible.

It took them three or four days to find where she might have gone. She had gone through, deep into the forest, much farther than she originally intended on going, no doubt. They followed it to a clearing, where they saw several sets of tracks in the white snow. The prints of their mother’s boots, and… paw prints. Several pairs of paw prints, all going in one direction. She had been chased by what looked like a pack of wolves. They instantly started on the trail, feeling themselves begin to worry and panic. They imagined horrible things, that their mother had been devoured by a pack of wolves, or perhaps she’d been trapped by them and starved. In the distance, they caught a glimpse of something. A large structure, what looked like… a castle. Their brow furrowed, and they took a glance back at the tracks. They were heading to the gates of the castle.

Of course they were.

At the moment, however, they were standing in the middle of what looked like a small village. No doubt the subjects of whoever was in that castle lived there. Yet there seemed to be no one here. The center of this village, which should’ve been bustling with life and chatter, was sullen and silent. They felt a sense of dread rest upon their shoulders like an ugly bird. What happened to the subjects? Perhaps this was related to the monster they were born to slatra. Were they supposed to simply follow a trail of destruction such as this with the hopes of just… stumbling upon the creature?

They exhaled through their nose, reaching to their side. They wrapped their fingers around the handle of their axe, slowly walking up to large, wrought iron gates that supposedly kept the villagers from coming into the castle and going as they pleased. It appeared to be locked, secured tightly with chains. They searched for the tracks of their mother, and found that they stopped in front of one of the walls, and continued on the other side. The paw prints simply stopped.

Interesting.

They set their axe back at their side, easily climbing the tall fence and landing on the other side in the snow. They headed towards the doors, towering above them. They were designed intricately, with carvings of flowers, animals, and even people in the dark wood. It clashed nicely with the threatening, cold stone of the walls, at least. They pushed open the doors, inhaling sharply at the loud, obvious creaking noise they made, hand going to their axe once more. Yet, nothing. They let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding, slowly walking through a grand entrance hall. To their left, they saw a lit candelabrum, which was quite odd. Perhaps their mother lit it earlier and just… forgot about it. They grabbed it by the handle, yet jumped when they heard a soft giggle. They ripped their axe from its hold, tensing when they heard a gasp. They jumped out of their skin, however, when they heard an accented voice they didn’t recognize.

“Oh! There is no need for that! We mean you no harm.” 

They held the candelabrum out, lighting up the darkness in front of them.

“Reveal yourself to me! Prove that you won’t hurt me.” they growled. 

They thought their eyes were deceiving them when they registered that the… the  _ candelabrum  _ was speaking to them. There appeared to be a face in the shiny metal of the handle, just above where their hand was.

“I’m right here,  _ bête _ !” it chastised them. Their face went pale under their mask.

“I… Allfather, help me.” they breathed shakily, absently wondering if this was some trick their mind was playing on them. Perhaps they needed to drink something, or eat. Maybe a lack of sleep was the issue? They hadn’t been sleeping properly since they left the castle, that could definitely be it… “You are a candle holder. You shouldn’t be speaking.” they muttered, trying to get a grasp of their own reality. The stories they read were simply affecting their mind, that was it. Influencing them.

“Well, if I wasn’t supposed to, would I be?” she replied with a giggle, moving one of the arms to cover her mouth as if it was a hand. They swallowed a lump in their throat, clearing it. They had to focus. They opened their mouth, yet whatever they wished to say was drowned in the candelabrum’s excited chatter. “Oh! Je suis vraiment désolé, I never introduced myself! My name is Natalie Paquette- but Nat is just fine! What is your name?” she asked, and they pursed their lips. They weren’t interested in making friends at the moment.

“I am searching for someone. A woman.” they explained, and heard a scoff from their side. When they looked, there was only what appeared to be an antique clock. They suppressed a groan when it began to speak, a gruff male voice from what they understood.

“She was locked up for intruding. Just as you should be. I would suggest getting out before our master finds you.” he snarled, and the candelabrum laughed, wiggling out of their hand and hopping towards the clock.

“Oh, don’t be so rude! They are our guest, Alexander!” she chirped, and they shook their head, kneeling down in front of the two… speaking… household objects.

“I cannot stay for long, I’m afraid. That woman is my mother. I need to find her. Please, I need your help.” Bloodhound muttered, hardly believing that they were doing this. Pleading with a clock and a lantern to help them find their mother. Natalie looked towards Alexander, who sighed sharply and rolled his eyes. 

“Take them to her. But don’t say I didn’t warn you when-”

“Right this way, mademois- I mean, mons- I…” Natalie looked up at them as they followed after her. They let out a soft breath of a laugh, lightly shaking their head. “I’m so sorry, what shall I call you?” she asked, and they were sure she’d be blushing if she could.

“No need. My name is Bloodhound.” sure, they may have denied her their name earlier, but she showed them more decency related to their identity than they’d received in a long time. While even one of their gods had a different gender identity than what was common at the time, which was treated with utmost respect, apparently mortals were not granted the same courtesy. They dealt with it as well as they could.

“Well, Bloodhound- your mother is just this way. Perhaps you two could stay for dinner?” she asked hopefully, and they smiled sadly.

“I’m afraid not. Judging by what your… friend said, your master doesn’t seem like the type to want guests.” they mused softly, and she lightly shrugged.

“He might not  _ want  _ it, but I can guarantee he would appreciate a nice dinner with a friend.” she waved her candlestick hand around lightly as she hopped. “He… He has not had anyone over for  _ ten  _ years. Ten years! Is that not ridiculous?” she sighed, hopping down a large stone staircase. They followed, glancing around and taking in their surroundings. Their path was lit by lanterns along the walls, and occasionally, a painting was hung. Primarily of landscapes and such, but there was one portrait. It was of a royal family. A child, a mother and a father. They were all exceptionally beautiful. Tanned skin, dark, curly hair, and charming, stunning smiles. As it did most of the time, unfortunately, their mind wandered. What happened to these people? Did they still live here? Or maybe they suffered the same fate as their townsfolk? And if that was the case, then who was Natalie’s ‘master’?

However, their concerns flooded from their mind when they saw cells. And in those cells, they saw-

“Mammi!” they exclaimed, eagerly rushing towards where she sat in a cell, arms wrapped around her legs. She gasped when Bloodhound knelt down beside her cell, covering her mouth with her palms. They grabbed at her hands, giving them a light squeeze. “Mammi, what happened? Are you okay?” they whispered.

“Yes, yes, I’m alright. He hasn’t hurt me yet.” she smiled widely at him. “Oh- take off that mask so your mammi can see your face, please.” she sighed, and they had to roll their eyes. Of course, at a time like this, she was fussing about looking at their face. “Ever since you started wearing that thing, I-”

“Not now, mammi. Where is he? He has the keys, correct?” Bloodhound interrupted, standing up and looking around. All of a sudden, they heard footsteps. Loud, stomping footsteps heading towards them. And before they could react, a figure was storming towards them, throwing them against the nearest wall and pinning them there.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” the figure boomed, and they opened their eyes, which were screwed shut to look at their attacker. They couldn’t make out much due to the lighting, but they quickly registered teeth. Large, white canines, bared in an ugly snarl. The creature before them was covered in heaps of brown fur, dressed in what appeared to be… a waistcoat and pants? He was large, appearing almost 2 feet taller than them. A large, clawed paw was pinning their chest against the wall. Their feet were barely touching the floor. They couldn’t even breathe. They put hands on his arm, delivering a kick to his torso which made his grip falter. Bloodhound fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Their mother began to shout from where she was caged, words they couldn’t pay attention to at the moment. She was silenced with a large bang on the metal bars.

“ _ Barnið mitt! _ ” she cried, and Bloodhound looked up. They rolled to the side to avoid a fist being brought down where they previously laid. They stood, hand reaching for their axe.

Their axe.

_ Where was their axe? _

Bloodhound spotted it on the floor where they had been thrown previously. It must have slipped.

_ Oh, Gods damn it all. _

“Stop! Please, Monsieur Witt, stop!” came Natalie’s shriek, and both of them faced her. Bloodhound’s eyes widened, and at first, they believed that wouldn’t do anything. Yet of course, they were surprised as usual when the beast lowered his fist, glaring at her, then turning his icy stare to them.

“So that’s your mom?” he gruffed, and they nodded shortly. “Well, I won’t let her go that easily. She tr-ter-trepsass-” he let out an angry growl, slamming his fist into the stone wall beside him. “She was on  _ my land  _ in  _ my castle  _ when she wasn’t supposed to be.” he hissed, turning his head towards where his mother lay in the cell. Bloodhound tensed up, mind spinning as they tried to think of a way out of this. At the very least, a way that would let their mother return safely home. They cared for her above all else, above even themselves. Taking another look at the beast, they could tell that regardless of how brash and brutish he was, it seemed he thought of himself as some sort of royal. The clothes that were tailored to his bowed legs and large torso were a fine example of that. The fact that he was called ‘sir’ by Natalie, perhaps he imagined himself the head of this castle? They cleared their throat, then knelt in front of the beast. A motion that might have seemed foolish, yes, but it had a purpose. To let their guard down was difficult, but they could tell it got the beast’s attention.

“I am terribly sorry for how my mother has disrespected you. No doubt, as Lord of this castle-”

“Prince.”

They looked up at this, quirking their brow from under their mask.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m the  _ prince  _ of this castle.” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. He waved a clawed hand afterwards. “Go on.”

They pursed their lips, trying their best to hold back a doubtful snort. He’d gone one step further than they imagined.

“...as  _ prince  _ of this castle, I imagine that you take your job as protector very seriously.” Bloodhound continued. The prince hummed softly under his breath, giving what they assumed was a grin. It was a little difficult to figure out considering all of the… teeth. However, they did pick up that stroking his ego seemed to be the way to go. They took a risk by glancing over to their mother. When their eyes met, instantly they knew that she knew what their plan was. And she did not like it. 

“E-Elskan,  _ please _ -” she tried to start, but a clawed fist against the bars of her cage silenced her. They turned their attention back to the brutish  _ prince _ . They were without their weapon, without help, and while they  _ were  _ strong, there was no way in Helheim that they could take on a creature of  _ that  _ size with only their fists. They felt as if they were left with no other option where their mother could return home safe. 

“In order for my mother to return home safely, I wish to serve out her sentence in her place. Free her, and I shall stay here for as long as you wish.” they whispered, and his eyes widened in surprise. Bloodhound heard a gasp from Natalie, yet chose to ignore it. The beast pondered this for a moment, setting his hands on his hips. Without a word, he grabbed a ring of rusty keys from his pocket, unlocking the cell.

“Wait,  _ no!  _ I won’t let you take me,  _ NO! _ ” their mother shrieked, backing into the corner of the cell. The prince scowled, leaning over and grabbing her by the waist, throwing her onto his shoulder. She began to beat against his back, kicking her legs and squirming. It didn’t seem to bother him all that much.

“Mammi, stop, please. I will be okay!” they promised, taking her hand in theirs. They pressed their mask against it, to try and attempt some form of contact between them. She looked at them, gasping out for a moment, and they saw tears in her eyes. With a gloved hand, they gently wiped them away. “I promise. This will not be the last you see of me.” they whispered. All too soon, the beast walked off with their mother. She didn’t put up a fight, now, only staring at them with broken, tear filled eyes.

They inhaled slowly, deeply, and exhaled shakily to try and calm their racing heart. While what they did may have been seen as idiotic, if it guaranteed the safety of their mother, they would gladly do it again if necessary.

Natalie hopped over from where she was sitting in the corner of the room, putting out her… candle-hand before setting it on their leg. They knelt down in front of her.

“You are braver than I thought.” she said softly, and they laughed.

“Bravery and foolishness can seem very similar at times.” they muttered weakly. Natalie frowned lightly, then shook her head.

“Regardless, I won’t allow him to lock you in these  _ dingy  _ cells. For a sacrifice such as that, you deserve one of the best rooms in the palace, no? Follow me!” she chirped. In that moment, they envied her optimism. How she seemed to want to make a dreary situation bright. It was… admirable.

And off they went, following a talking candelabrum through an abandoned castle run by a hairy, monstrous creature with anger issues.

_ Oh, Allfather help them. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey.... hey... how y'all doin...
> 
> HI GUYS I SWEAR I'M NOT DEAD LMAOOOOOO  
> I havejust been absolutely slam dunked by work and school and writing is HARD bro  
> but I hope that dis new chapter is good enough to make up for it :)  
> please, please give me your thoughts and any feedback you have in the comments, as usual. I love reading and responding to your lovely messages!!  
> enjoy~

When they were taken to their room, they could tell that without a doubt, Natalie was trying to distract them from what just happened. She acted as if the course of their life wasn’t just flipped on its head. She began telling tales of the history of the castle and its previous inhabitants. Instead of listening as she babbled on and brought them to where they would be staying, they were searching for escape routes. Their eyes glanced down every hallway, studied every window, judged every jump to see if they could land and live to run away. They  _ were  _ going to make it out of this place. It didn’t seem like it’d be very hard. Most, if not all of the staff they’d seen were household objects. Mops, feather dusters, cups- hell, they even saw a bloody foot rest running around the place. If they were caught by any of the staff, they could simply run away, or perhaps pick up the object and throw it. Unfortunately, this simple solution was brought to a crashing halt when they saw a hallway lined with suits of armor. They didn’t…  _ seem  _ alive, but then again, a candelabrum was currently bouncing along the halls and rambling on about how one of their past kings single handedly saved the castle from falling to a rival kingdom’s soldiers several hundred years ago. They really wouldn’t put it past this palace.

“Ah- here we are! The finest guest room in the palace, just for you!” Natalie chirped, waving a hand(?) towards the door, which stretched up to nearly touch the ceiling. Snapping back into the present, they looked to her, then the door. They pursed their lips behind their mask, reaching out and wrapping their fingers around the thick, brass knocker. They heaved the door open, and almost instantly, they were met with a cloud of dust billowing out towards them. They began to cough roughly. Taking one look into the room, you could tell no one had paid it any attention since the door was shut last. Dust covered every inch of available surface, a thick layer of grime covered the sheets on the four poster bed against the far wall. Cobwebs decorated every corner, and a small couch near the door had dirt practically woven into the cushions. They made a face, looking towards Natalie, who was dealing with a coughing fit of their own. She hopped backwards slightly, peering into the room with narrowed eyes.

“Oh my! It seems the staff have been slacking moreso than we thought. I am so sorry for the inconvenience, oh-” Natalie then gave a sharp whistle which echoed throughout the empty palace halls. As if lying in wait for her cue, several feather dusters, mops, buckets and rags flew out from hiding, instantly rushing past Bloodhound into their room. They watched curiously as they worked in perfect unison, all taking one part of the room. Wooden floors were mopped and cleared of several years of grime, curtains brushed aside and windows thrown open to let light in. Rags and feather dusters brushed dirt and filth off of dressers and armoires. The duvet on the bed was taken away by a few feather dusters, and after a moment or two, they returned with a new one, fresh and clean, it seemed. They did the same with the pillows, whisking them away and returning with ones that were good as new. And almost as quick as they came, they were gone, vanishing back to where they came from.

Bloodhound blinked in surprise, letting out a soft hum to show their approval, which Natalie was no doubt looking for. She cleared her throat, and then started to recite something she’d no doubt practiced in her head beforehand.

“Tonight, we will be having pork roast with roasted vegetables, and a side-”

“Natalie… I am not particularly hungry, thank you.” they lied, taking a seat on the bed, running a gloved hand curiously over the duvet, wondering how it would feel on their fingertips. 

“What? You will not eat?” Natalie asked, and the disappointment in her tone almost saddened them. She hopped over to where they sat on the bed. “Why not? Is- Is it because you’re afraid of our master? There is no need for that- he’s just…” she trailed off, struggling to find the right word to describe him. And truly, how would you? His behavior didn’t seem excusable to them, no matter what he’s done or been through. Nearly choking them to death wasn’t something you could blame on trauma. Kidnapping their mother couldn’t be excused by not being hugged enough as a child. They sighed and knelt to the ground in front of her.

“It is alright, Natalie. No need to worry about me.” they muttered. “I just need to be… acquainted with my surroundings above all else. I’ll take part in dinner tomorrow, alright?” they tried to soothe, and it seemed to work. Natalie eased up, and a smile was brought to her face. Her candles seemed to burn the slightest bit brighter.

“Ah! Me semble bien! I do hope to see you tomorrow, then. Goodnight!” she chirped, hopping out of the room and down the hallway. With a heavy sigh of relief, they gently shut the doors, and turned once more to face their room. Right. 

They felt rather ridiculous poking and prodding at every piece of furniture in the room, but from what they’d seen previously, almost anything could be living in this castle. That notion, however, brought up a question that had been burning in the back of their mind ever since they’d arrived. What type of curse or hex made the furniture come to life? Did the previous rulers of this castle anger someone? A powerful witch, perhaps? Maybe the gods brought a test that they failed, and thus… their furniture was given sentience? But what type of punishment was that? Were they so frightened they had to flee? Or perhaps... 

Their mind flashed back to the empty village they passed through on their journey here. The houses they’d looked into didn’t seem like they’d been  _ moved  _ out of. Weather damaged chairs sat pushed in at tables, children’s dolls lay abandoned on the floors, as if whomever had been playing with them left suddenly, unable to take it with them. Perhaps instead of simply turning the furniture sentient, whatever cursed this land forced the  _ villagers  _ to become household objects. In kingdoms as small as this, would they not all work as servants? And therefore, they could have risen up against their masters and taken over the castle? Surely they would be angry. But then… how did the  _ beast  _ fit into all of this? How did he find this place? Why did they look up to him like a master, follow his every order? Were they  _ scared  _ into submission? Or did he help them in some way, so they felt indebted to him? 

They unclipped their mouthpiece first, taking a breath of fresh air to help clear their head. Next came their headpiece, which they gently set down on a vanity nearby. They unclipped a string of beads from where it was hanging, inhaling deeply. This bracelet was something they valued immensely. Their mother gave it to them when they were young, and when it became too small for them to wear on their wrist, they clipped it to dangle from their helm. They would often look at the beads and mindlessly run their fingers over them to help relax-

**_BANG BANG BANG!_ **

“ _ HEY! _ Explain yourself!” came a ferocious shout from beyond the door, interrupting their thought and startling them out of their serenity. They practically lunged for their headpiece, shakily putting it back on, snatching the mouthpiece from where it lay and clipping it on as the demands continued outside.

“Open  _ up! _ This isn’t- this isn’t a  _ request,  _ okay?”

They furrowed their brow, now taking the time to recognize the voice as the beast’s. Deep inside, they wanted to stay in their room, not give in to his demands, only reveal themselves once he learned some  _ manners _ . He insisted on being a prince (pfft) and had the behavior of a cranky toddler.  _ But  _ that would be ridiculously foolish. He seemed to have quite the short fuse, and if he had his way earlier, they would be sitting in the same cold, dingy cell their mother was in not two hours ago. And if they made him angry enough… well, he had claws, teeth, and strength that could easily send them to the halls of Valhalla. They wouldn’t infringe on his…  _ kindness  _ in such a way, and end up worse off than they already were. 

So they opened the door, staring up at the beast’s ugly muzzle. He actually seemed surprised they opened the door, blinking in surprise and opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of the water. 

“What do I need to explain to you, your highness?” they asked through grit teeth, trying to keep a level head when instinct was screaming at them to start screaming at  _ him. _ He shook his head to get a hold of himself.

“Why aren’t you coming to dinner? Do- Do you hate-” he winced suddenly, glaring over his shoulder before muttering a curse under his breath. “Is it not to your liking?” he asked robotically, and they frowned. What was that about? They took a glance behind him, and caught a glance of the clock from earlier, glaring up at the back of his master’s head. Natalie was behind him, arms crossed over her… chest? Stick? Whatever. It didn’t necessarily matter, in the scheme of things.

They focused back on the beast, the more… pressing matter.

“I’m sure the food is fine.” they muttered, trying to figure out a way to say what they wanted to without offending their  _ oh so gracious host. _ “I feel… uncomfortable in my new surroundings. I have to get used to it first.” they lied through their teeth. They wouldn’t say they felt  _ bad  _ for lying, but they didn’t like it. Then again- it was either lying to this  _ creature _ , or moving to a much less comfortable cell. The Beast’s face contorted, and he opened his mouth (most likely to shout abuse at them) but with a sharp ‘ _ ahem _ ’ from behind, he closed it.

“ _ Fine. _ I hope to see you tomorrow.” he seethed, narrowing his eyes at them, and they resisted the guttural urge to roll their own. 

“Thank you, your highness.” they bowed their head at him, backing into their room and shutting the door. As soon as they did, they heard a loud groan from the hallway. And while they were always reprimanded as a child for doing so, they couldn’t help but press their ear to the door and listen in on the conversation.

“Am I really that bad?” the voice of the beast huffed.

“Of course not, your highness!” Natalie chimed, and a scoff was heard afterwards.

“Pardon me, your highness, but your first impression was rather…” a pause. “Barbaric.” they began to walk down the hallway, judging by how their voices started to fade. Now, they were able to relax. They slipped their mask off once more, and laid down on the bed with a deep sigh. In, and out. In, and out… in and out…

They couldn’t relax. 

They sat up on the bed, swallowing thickly. They were too tense to relax, and rightfully so. Their entire world had been flipped on its head in a matter of a few hours. They were trapped in a castle owned by a harsh  _ creature _ deep in the forest, surrounded by glorified household objects that could speak.

_ Gods,  _ they were going to lose their mind.

They had to do  _ something.  _ They couldn’t just sit, driving themselves mad with speculation and worry and fear.  _ Ah-  _ they would set up an altar. Something to ask for protection. They began to rummage around their room, scavenging for things they could use- thankfully, there were a few extra candles in the bottom drawer of the vanity. They set one up, using a box of matches they found in the same drawer to light it. The candle burned, but dimly- and then it clicked.

Offerings. They needed offerings. Food, drink- they couldn’t just ask for protection and offer nothing in return. They slapped a hand to their forehead- how could they be so foolish? 

Muttering an apology under their breath, they snuffed the candle, watching as the smoke rose. They carefully picked their helm from where they had left it on the bed, attaching both pieces before slowly, carefully opening their door.

They listened intently down the hall- nothing could be heard. They left their room, closing the door behind them and creeping through the hall. They were now actually able to get a good look at it- and by gods, was it impressive. Large stone bricks made up the halls, giving an awe-inspiring yet simultaneously chilling atmosphere. Torches lit their way, almost guiding them in a sense. Paintings lined the wall, most likely of deceased kings and queens, their names engraved in gold plates underneath the photos. It was… harrowing, to say the least. They hoped it was simply their imagination- but they couldn’t shake the feeling these paintings were watching them. Then again, it certainly wouldn’t have been the strangest thing they’ve seen since they arrived at this dreadful place. 

Being raised in a castle certainly proved useful when they went in search for the kitchen. While this castle was much more… extravagant than their own, having an entire extra wing, it seemed, the basic layout was mostly the same. Arriving in the kitchen, they sighed in relief when they saw no one was around- and hastily, they searched for something, anything to take back to their room for an offering. They rummaged through the cabinets, and something caught their eye. Some kind of small fruit, bright red with what appeared to be little seeds embedded in the flesh. It was… something they had never seen before. And in the wintertime, well after the harvest- it was even stranger. They couldn’t help it, really, their curiosity getting the better of them as they reached out, taking one of the fruits from the bowl it sat in. They carefully removed their mouthpiece and bit into it. And  _ what  _ a strange experience. It was bitter and tart, yet had a sweet aftertaste that was almost addicting. Rarely did they ever indulge themselves, but they figured they deserved it- and they had a few more, leaning against the counter. And with this interesting new fruit, they let themselves take a deep breath…

“Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for reading :)   
> have a nice day


End file.
